


既定事实

by LittleDamara



Category: Rope (1948)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27327724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleDamara/pseuds/LittleDamara
Summary: 电影前的故事
Relationships: Phillip Morgan/Brandon Shaw, 布兰登/菲利普
Comments: 1





	既定事实

有时候菲利普会质疑，自己是真的如此地迟钝以至于没有察觉布兰登的标志性残忍幽默感，还是早在见这预科生的第一眼就凭着直觉对此恶意着迷了。  
但无论菲利普如何对自己的良心发表苍白无力的辩解，他的灵魂都已深陷在那片叫做疯狂的黑色泥潭里。只是偶尔，菲利普的胆怯还能唤回他模糊不堪的理智，让他看清自己是站在如何糟糕的境地中——与布兰登一起。

布兰登喜欢赞美菲利普。还没那么熟悉时，他就时不时像今早看到的第一件令他高兴的事那样来对菲利普发表赞叹。“你这篇文章简直棒极了！”“我的天，你这音乐天才！”“看看你的手，多厉害的天赋……”菲利普知道布兰登压根就没看完作业，也没听出弹错的调子，可他喜欢布兰登红着脸蛋，满嘴叨叨絮絮地不嫌烦地夸赞他。菲利普感觉得到布兰登极力表现出正在被他吸引的事实——总会有人被菲利普吸引，可从未有人如此大张旗鼓地展现出这些应该隐藏起来的情绪。喜欢归喜欢，菲利普认为布兰登有他自己的目的，可顾虑到头，菲利普还是忍不住地喜欢这样可爱幼稚的相处模式。这个预科生旺盛的精力像是他身体里燃着一团火，以此迸发他稀奇古怪又极具吸引力的想法。他主动和菲利普套近乎，展现魅力，惹出各种让人微笑又紧张的离经叛道小事故，越恼人布兰登越自豪。菲利普刮目相看，承认那些玩笑的确挺吓人（站在窗外假装要跳下来），与此同时又吸引人（偷别人的东西即刻假模假样地还回去）——危险的事物总会有迷人的一面。布兰登不厌其烦地对别人恶作剧，成绩优秀却对此毫不在乎；他的重点在其它地方，似乎他的世界比重在往一个不寻常的方向倾斜过去。往往布兰登完成一个恶作剧，菲利普会是他的头一个观众，他又像赞美菲利普那样满脸红光兴致勃勃地描述那些人的愚蠢臭脸，还有他是怎么嘲笑他们的。布兰登总是和菲利普分享，这让菲利普感到独特，想到自己已经被布兰登划分到同谋者的地位，不免一并体验了布兰登每一次作恶后的独特快感。所以，菲利普如布兰登所想——通过赞美套近乎，再通过人格魅力捕获——他们成为了朋友。在和其他舍友熟悉之前，他们就经常待在一块，即便一个要去社团，一个要去练琴，那一小段的草坪小径他们硬是可以走出穿过四季的漫长错觉来。  
这段友情从菲利普方面来讲算是解释清了，但菲利普一直不明白为什么布兰登愿意对他这般献殷情。这种热情的排外性令菲利普暗自吃惊，布兰登简直直冲他而来，对别人不屑一顾，像是看着猎物的狐狸犬。而且偶尔过分的恶作剧会真的吓到菲利普，听布兰登讲述这些故事，就像听某个刊登在报纸上的骇人惊魂的新闻。布兰登会闪着他那双明亮的眼睛，笑容极力扩大，但不露齿，在灯光的效果下显得古怪，像一副面具，等着菲利普这位观众的反应。前一秒还为故事的主角的所作所为堵得发慌的菲利普，因为这样深情的目光，即刻明白他会喜欢布兰登所喜欢的，而且时时刻刻的危险玩笑就是布兰登的魅力所在。  
“不过，你怎么能确定我可以当你朋友……我自己都不确定。”一次菲利普昏着脑袋问了出来，“你就不怕我会把你告发出去吗 ？”正保持微笑走着的布兰登的表情松懈了，他摇摇头，耷拉着眉毛。“噢， 你怎么会这么想？我们必然是一伙儿的，相信我，这是既定事实。如果你把我告发出去，那还真是会让人感到无聊透顶。”  
这样的回答真是无法让菲利普放松下来。他知道哪些人会被布兰登这样傲慢的人看不起，他绝对不能变成会被好朋友睥睨的那类人。平庸的人。在他问出那样的话后，布兰登似乎对这段刚度过蜜月期的友情怠慢了，像之前一下子使了太多劲儿。他较少分享心事，也减少和菲利普待在一起的次数。菲利普反而要去讨点注意力回来。为了达到先前过分欢快的程度，菲利普参加布兰登所在的社团，陪他去任何地方，有一段时间甚至停下了钢琴练习。布兰登对此表示不满，他说菲利普变得懒惰，居然甘愿让那样美好的手脱离琴键和音符。菲利普即刻又抛下一切，埋头于琴房。每一个音符弹出来都颤进他颤巍巍的心，带着如此沉重的目的去练习，菲利普从未觉得音乐能像现在这么让他苦恼过。他害怕哪天布兰登会进来对他评头论足，然后丢下失望的眼神离开。某个下午时刻，菲利普忧愁地弹着琴，布兰登和别人经过，他瞥见漆色钢琴后的那个小脑袋，毫无缘由地进去。菲利普看到布兰登，立即微笑，像多次训练出来那般显露出高兴，还弄得有些迫不及待。一丝自豪闪亮在布兰登的眼里，毫不掩饰。他简单地打了招呼，又轻巧地出去了。而菲利普明白，那一瞬间，布兰登又达成了某个更为隐晦的目的——但无所谓，菲利普喜欢这样，他的确被布兰登吸引了，愿意为了他试着改变自己，努力去喜欢布兰登所看重的那些稀奇古怪的事情。  
布兰登会偷偷抽烟，跑出去喝酒。菲利普跟着他，抽呛人的烟，和辛辣的酒。这无可厚非，大伙儿都这么做。但没有人会在喝醉后试图把校长的车点燃。菲利普正是那时候真正被布兰登眼睛深处的疯狂吓到——它一直隐藏在文质彬彬的注视和对教授的挑衅玩笑中，在过道上熟悉的调皮一笑和人群中的对视中一闪而过，赞美后奇怪的尾音与灯下的凝视——菲利普知道有种黑色的东西藏在布兰登的身体里，像某种虫卵，而且正在慢慢变大，布兰登的身体快要装不下它了。  
“你在做什么？”菲利普打掉布兰登手里的打火机，动作之大把酒瓶里的酒都洒在他们的大衣下摆上，“你疯了吗？”菲利普的冷汗一下子把他浇醒，空气中冷冽的风把他脸上温暖的酒气都吹散了。布兰登站在夜色的湿漉漉的草坪上，旁边是校长的福特汽车，因为才刚洗过没几天，居然能倒影布兰登的身影。  
“我们说好的。”布兰登捡起火机，他顺势要捡酒瓶，菲利普一下子把它踢走了。  
“我们说好的！”布兰登猛地起身，一把将菲利普推倒在草地上。菲利普差点要呕出来，他感到自己就是个酒瓶子，里面的酒被撞得来回荡，令他恶心到喉咙。布兰登还站在那，即便在夜色中菲利普能凭直觉看到他正红着眼眶。布兰登趔趄了一下，然后挥着手，就像他任何需要演讲的时候那样。“这老糊涂，你和我都知道他没资格站在我们上头……我以为我们都说好的，噢……菲利普，我希望你能明白，跟上我的想法。”  
“但……”菲利普差点又要呕出来。  
“我以为我们是朋友……”布兰登把打火机举到面前，打亮。菲利普在难受的眼泪中看着火光在布兰登鼻尖晃动，照亮他过分冷静的脸，那又是一副面具。菲利普突然害怕布兰登会把那火机扔到他身上把他当做校长的车点燃。  
布兰登把火机打亮了几次，似乎只是为了这诡异的氛围响点声音。最后他耸耸肩，扭头走了。  
第二天舍监鲁伯特直接在过道上把茫然若失的菲利普截了下来。  
“我不知道他去哪里了。”菲利普没有抬眼看鲁伯特，这位教授精准的直觉总是能吓到他。鲁伯特退开一步，扫视了菲利普，欲言又止地将手停在他肩头上空，轻轻地拍了拍。“我想只是有翻墙的捣蛋鬼在校长车边徘徊而已，草坪都被踩坏了。”他这么说道，对菲利普露出一种教授才会有的严肃的微笑。他似乎想让菲利普放松，但等到他离开，菲利普的心都在胸膛里狂跳，冷汗如昨晚那样让他四肢冰冷。  
他知道了！布兰登！  
布兰登消失了，一个礼拜后才出现在菲利普视线内，而且正悠哉地与鲁伯特谈论着什么。菲利普一直躲在拐角等他们相互道别，才焦急慌张地追上布兰登。  
“这段时间你去哪里了？”  
“只是回了趟家，没什么。”  
“你怎么跟他、卡特尔先生谈上朋友了？”菲利普诧异地问，“你知道我不喜欢他。”  
“他是个聪明人。”布兰登轻蔑地扭过头看菲利普一眼，继续赶路。  
“他怀疑我们了，烧车的事！”菲利普差点叫出来。  
布兰登猛地停下，菲利普撞到他的后背上。菲利普恍惚地看着布兰登回头，目光直视前方，缓缓下沉来到菲利普的脸上：“我们有吗？”  
菲利普之前一直有种身体被布兰登狠狠扯的奇怪感觉，他排斥又尽量忽略，觉得这种感觉很不正常。而这一瞬间，他不再感到那股别扭的拉扯感，甚至对于从布兰登那里迸发出任何向着他的感觉都没有了。被布兰登恐吓还要可怕的恐惧，就是被他抛弃，变成一个普通的舍友。如果现在布兰登进入下一道门，下一个拐角，他便不复存在，至少不再对菲利普存在了。  
菲利普愣在原地说不出话，感到四周的一切都在远离他，自己不停地在躯体里缩小，而布兰登只是冷漠地对他挑眉，无聊地等着。菲利普知道那种眼神，布兰登经常用这样的眼神去看任何他瞧不起的人。  
“不！”菲利普想。他头脑发热，思维放弃了主权，直觉和肉体替他做主，整个人冒失地凑上前，吻他或者抱他，菲利普不清楚自己该做什么，但他要到布兰登那边去。  
布兰登用手臂简单地挡住了。那只手臂平稳推开菲利普的胸膛，忽略他狂烈的心跳，平静地让他站好，但脸上有了光彩，那瞬间仿佛回到他们的第一面，布兰登从门外进来，在乱糟糟的课室里一眼就看见菲利普，眯着眼睛深吸口气的兴奋模样。  
“你在做什么？”布兰登脸上看着开心，他还是故意地问菲利普，“嗯？你想咬我吗？”  
菲利普快要在布兰登面前丢脸地哭了。他脸色发红，害羞令他浑身发烧，膝盖打颤。不过布兰登没有继续计较下去，他转而来到菲利普身边，搂住他肩膀，像往常那样带着他慢慢散步去了。  
“生活多美好。”布兰登这么笑嘻嘻地说道。菲利普附和，过了好一会儿他的心才算彻底平复下来。他隐约觉得这样的相处模式有些不对劲，似乎在布兰登面前他就会变得感情自卑，逐渐渺小。可在布兰登身边的感觉又是这么好，好到令他不让自己顾虑这些隐隐不安的心情——他会被布兰登吓得缓不过气，或者担惊受怕，可之后布兰登会安抚他，这感觉很好，之前的糟糕都将眼下的甜蜜无尽放大。这感觉很好。  
菲利普稀里糊涂中挽回了他和布兰登的友情，而布兰登把鲁伯特拉进他们的小群体中。肯尼特和大卫是同班又是舍友，尽管布兰登一直对他们持保留意见，习惯了就当成了一种不得不相处的朋友。而鲁伯特·卡特尔？菲利普知道布兰登喜欢鲁伯特那种思维和天生的聪明劲儿，但他聪明过来头，狡猾又多疑，能用眼神审阅一个人。另外菲利普明白布兰登对鲁伯特提出每一个观点的狂热都是因为那正是他一直苦苦寻找的立足点，鲁伯特可以将其归纳成简单的理论并且处处开玩笑，简直是布兰登理想的朋友。或者布兰登之后都是以此为标榜这么要求自己的，以及菲利普。菲利普能隐隐察觉到布兰登对他的期望，与他和鲁伯特为伍，成为那类“少数的上层人”。菲利普不是没有理解能力，可他根本就捉摸不透布兰登的界限在哪里，所以总是差一步或慢一拍，需要布兰登教他领会那些奇怪的思想。这好比打开一扇并不想打开的大门，但有布兰登在一旁，菲利普还有能依靠的人一同面对门后未知的一切。布兰登并不会嫌弃菲利普还残留的社会基本教条，他喜欢调教菲利普，这更能展现出他的权利之大和对菲利普的喜爱，通过教诲，就像鲁伯特无意识正对布兰登所作的那样。  
大卫曾提醒过菲利普，说肖固然是个好玩的朋友，但他不能成为好朋友。  
“他很奇怪，说不定哪天就要干件大事了，会上晚报的那种。”大卫这么认真地告诉菲利普。可惜的是大卫·肯特利不知道菲利普就是被布兰登的奇怪吸引。或者说，菲利普忽略了这感情的古怪之处，而大卫也并没有他自己所认为的那么机敏。  
其实在大卫没有陷入和珍尼特还有肯尼斯模糊的暧昧三角恋情中，还有闲情提醒菲利普择友慎重之前，菲利普也能知道他快要被布兰登吓坏了。无法否认，惊吓之余却也可以为其惊险激动得面色潮红。  
布兰登不是高明到哪里去的犯罪大师，他只是比其它人更加大胆，更加没有底线。菲利普目睹布兰登在课堂上故意和老师作对，硬是给违背常理的事情找说得通的借口，不做作业，逃课晚归，还有就是偷窃。他偷了好些东西，当他把这些战利品骄傲地展示给菲利普时，菲利普感觉这就是一堆垃圾——烟盒、怀表、烟灰缸，某个地方的小台灯，某人的鞋子。这些看起来就像是顺手牵羊的杰作，并没什么值得骄傲的，还要菲利普费尽心思藏起来。可下一次布兰登把一台打字机送到菲利普跟前，说他是如何策划，让打字机的主人爱丽丝小姐去找一封假信件而出门，他则大大方方地把这笨重的东西抬出办公室，但凡有人拦就说是送去维修。就在菲利普以为布兰登下一步就要偷那些收纳在展示柜里的奖杯奖牌而担忧时，鲁伯特毫不意外地抓到布兰登，要他在酿成大祸前把东西都送回去。  
布兰登很高兴是鲁伯特抓到他，他甚至觉得只有鲁伯特可以抓到他。在布兰登眼里这算是和鲁伯特的友谊又进了一步。假期他把鲁伯特也邀请到农场里。菲利普过得很不顺心，他被布兰登怂恿着去杀了几只鸡，众目睽睽之下，用他这双总是被布兰登称赞的手抓紧那些脏兮兮的羽毛，拧折那些脆弱的小脖子。仓库里带灰尘的阳光和一股浓烈得像是死亡的鸡屎味，还有布兰登发光的默默赞许的目光，这些因素构成菲利普这辈子最诡异的仲夏记忆。他感到强烈地被爱着，以及将一旁抽烟的鲁伯特拒之门外的窃喜。在温暖和自豪之间的缝隙，一丝厌恶和胆怯被藏了起来。当晚他和布兰登一直散步回那个农场，在喧嚣的虫鸣和还没苍白光亮的月色中，布兰登毫不嫌弃地亲吻了菲利普的手背，然后是他的指关节，指腹，掌心，到了脉搏处又重头来一遍。他们相互间能察觉一股沉钝的激动撞击在胸间，便在滑门后做爱。他们还未搞清楚情事的具体享乐方法，只能喘着粗气又压着声音，用裆部相互摩擦直到某人的手解开裤子。布兰登一直在咬菲利普，他不是个柔情的家伙，菲利普对此不意外，他被压在干草和泥土之间，会被这么对待的理由只有为了布兰登方便。这混乱热切的期间，布兰登好几次抓疼了他，而又在菲利普小声痛呼的时候不耐烦地提醒他不要发出声音。他不停地吻着咬着菲利普的脖子和胸膛，他的手和手腕。菲利普只是想吻他。这种想法一直憋屈到结束。他们在余热里一边流汗一边回神，鼻息间都是干草味，布兰登懒洋洋地亲了下菲利普的下唇。菲利普试着追上去，搂住布兰登的脖子那样去吻他。布兰登早没了情绪，试图在别人发现他们之前打理起衣服。鲁伯特看他们的眼神多了一分陌生的奇怪，好像一夜之间布兰登和菲利普不再是原来模样，只是披着一样外皮的陌生人而已。  
坐在回程的火车上，菲利普在车厢里看着小说，布兰登在对面一边抽烟一边安静地注视他。鲁伯特没有跟这班车回来，其他朋友正好去了餐车厢，他们两人又有了私人时间。偶尔布兰登从他的思绪里回来，会用鞋尖踢踢菲利普的，用鼻子把烟喷出来，似乎可以遮蔽菲利普看书的视线。菲利普因为仓库的那晚还不太好意思正面对着布兰登，可在布兰登上前握住他的手，食指和拇指搓捏他的无名指时，菲利普突然反应过来那晚死亡才是布兰登的兴奋点时，他甩下布兰登，跑到厕所里干呕。他感到喉咙发酸，缺氧得头昏目眩，可他打开门，看到布兰登站在一旁，关心地递给他白兰地时，菲利普又觉得刚才的自己简直是大惊小怪，他甚至为自己能被如此验证对布兰登的爱一步步成功地走过来而感到骄傲。  
在大学的第三年，布兰登短暂地拥有一个女朋友后，注意力很快又被别的事情转移，菲利普也不会成天愁眉苦脸（“为什么你不能替我感到开心？”布兰登这么数落菲利普，“只是一个女孩，菲利普，别大惊小怪的。”）。布兰登和鲁伯特开起一个新又不新的话题。菲利普听出来这其中内容就和烧校长车的动机差不多，只是这次更加深入，布兰登更加认真。几次交谈后，布兰登对菲利普透露，他越来越看不起鲁伯特这家伙了。  
“他也就只是敢说而已。”布兰登靠在钢琴边，晃着他装着威士忌的玻璃杯。“我和他不一样，菲利普，我们和他不一样。”  
菲利普在练琴的间隙偶尔瞥瞥布兰登，没想太多，只是高兴布兰登在贬低鲁伯特的时候还能想到带上他一块明确立场。  
他们真正的第一次做爱是菲利普获得奖的那个夜晚。他们醉醺醺地从庆祝会上以无比接近死亡的速度开车回了公寓。这里还不是他们预期的那种顶层天窗的设计，而且才两个房间，不过暂时凑合一段时间倒也能住。肯尼斯、大卫和珍尼特跟着上楼，几个人又闹了好一会儿才离开，走之前珍尼特用力地吻了大卫，布兰登则捅捅菲利普的胳膊要他留意。菲利普醉得不行，他无暇打趣，只能勉强靠着墙，用剩下一点意识忍住在朋友离开前拥吻布兰登的冲动。好不容易人群在漆黑的大街上散去，菲利普立即扑在布兰登身上抱着他亲，布兰登却带菲利普回到客厅，又给他倒了杯白兰地。菲利普无法思考了，他一昧地傻笑接过布兰登给他的任何东西，他能看到欲望在布兰登眼里燃烧，可他的表情又假装得太过礼貌。菲利普只想说，“过来吻我。”但他说不出，布兰登继续给他灌白兰地。  
第二天中午菲利普醒来被宿醉砸中的那刻，从种种迹象来看他知道他和布兰登跨出了那一步，正赤身裸体趴在混乱的床单中，布兰登睡在一旁还没醒。菲利普对着阳光眯眼，然后他彻底反应过来发生了什么。他拖着沉重的身体慢慢挨近布兰登，盯着他落满背光阴影的脸，又气又伤心。他知道这些年他都跟在布兰登身边，可有时候，他又离他如此地远，甚至身份起伏不定，一会儿是朋友，一会儿是情人，其它的时候可以是任何他瞧不起的家伙——一个被灌醉迷奸的被害人。  
他真的没必要灌醉他，如果布兰登想要，菲利普愿意都献出来。  
鲁伯特肯定察觉出他们的关系，菲利普因为对布兰登非要把鲁伯特当成朋友而生闷气，所以显出一种自暴自弃的不在乎。不过鲁伯特不多管闲事，不会少见多怪。布兰登则从不顾虑。一年内菲利普有几次差点要离开布兰登，他的演出计划，他家人对他的婚事安排。只有这几次的吵架中布兰登真的是怕了。他给了菲利普几天放松时间，然后二话不说拽着他搬去了理想的公寓，甚至有块广告牌就在东面的窗户旁，一旦夜幕降临，红色绿色的光照亮他们的客厅，像电影里的某个场景。这一切让菲利普有种他的确置身于美好未来的场景的错觉里。他想着他和布兰登会在这里开各种派对，尽情地弹琴唱歌，一块跨年，给各种陈年老物大扫除，购置各种奇怪的画，在午夜的纽约听远处的轮船声。但布兰登不会过这种普通的生活。就算菲利普没说出来，布兰登也已经对此常人的幸福而嗤之以鼻，所以菲利普只是想想。或许，每次布兰登假装诚恳地央求菲利普不要离开，他应该相信直觉走出去，而不是又装傻地留下来继续被布兰登可怕的控制欲折磨。

“我没想到你们会一块住这么久，你知道，像布兰登这种闲不住的人。”大卫站在客厅的柜子边悄悄对菲利普说，布兰登正在餐厅那边拿玻璃杯。  
“至少我还能忍受，或者说，习惯了。”菲利普耸耸肩，他盯着柜面，似乎能透过它看到空柜子里的黑暗。  
“也就只有你能忍受得了他了。说出来不太好，我总觉得，布兰登他欲望太强，总要什么都他说得算。”菲利普抬头看着大卫抿了口威士忌，继续说道：“珍尼特也喜欢管着别人，但这不同……”大卫笑笑。他望向菲利普，希望菲利普也能赞同点头。不过他眼睛往下瞄，问：“话说你们刚出去吗？为什么戴着手套？”  
菲利普沉默地低下头。布兰登正好走进客厅，举着一段麻绳。“嘿，大卫，看我翻出什么？”

菲利普发誓他根本就不想跟着布兰登翻墙出去酒吧，他也不想帮布兰登藏匿那些偷来的东西，他讨厌白兰地，他讨厌被突如其来的事情吓到紧张无措。他能看出布兰登总是对他心不在焉，只有需要菲利普时，他才夸张地凑到菲利普面前，往往一开始挺真诚，到后来又草草应付收场，因为他知道菲利普肯定会听他的。布兰登对于菲利普来讲总是这么的高高在上，菲利普喘不过气，可离开他又无法承受单调的平庸。但凡布兰登受不了的，菲利普也不能忍受了。他跟不上布兰登那样的残酷疯狂，以至于落到如此尴尬的境地，只有想到布兰登还爱他，菲利普才能重新燃起对布兰登纯粹的爱——他爱布兰登爱他的时候，仅此而已。  
那个农场暑假，那些死鸡，空气里的灰尘和鸡屎味，羽毛令菲利普想打喷嚏，布兰登目不转睛的脸。然后晚上他们做爱，布兰登趴在他身上亲他咬他，扯他衣服，不停地在他身上摩擦，一块滚在干草堆和土里——菲利普感到恶心，他只想要个吻和一次安静真心的表白。往后发展，每次菲利普说“不”时布兰登的反驳和说服，菲利普发火时布兰登表现出的冷漠和睥睨，菲利普害怕时布兰登对他的嘲讽。菲利普被这些乱七八糟的情绪逼疯了。他遭受轻视，布兰登控制他，要求做这个干那个，又不顾及他一丁点儿感受，理所当然得如此荒谬。现在他还要杀人，因为布兰登说他们是一伙的，为一个狗屁理论，说什么有了人性就是平庸……  
“我绝对不会让我们之中任何一个人变成那样！”布兰登威胁菲利普。菲利普气恼委屈，同时被布兰登以这种强硬的方式困住而妥协，并且安心了。  
“这是既定事实……”  
菲利普手里有东西破碎，马丁尼杯的碎片划开他的皮肤，血流了出来。菲利普悄悄地躲开人群，把杯子放好，用手帕压住伤口。他看着血染红白色的面料，整个人突然间放松。  
“你的手怎么回事？”布兰登搂近他，看看伤口，再看看他。菲利普因为箱子里的大卫所造成的担惊受怕逐渐变成厌烦疲倦。他想推开布兰登，离开这里，让这家伙一人承担后果。可他看到布兰登关心的目光，想到年轻的预科生走进教室，满脸的红光，深呼吸后朝他走近。然后他往那双眼睛里继续看，布兰登黑色的疯狂依旧存在，不过菲利普去看了其他的——布兰登被打火机照亮的黑暗中的脸，布兰登把闪亮的战利品铺在床上，布兰登在他身上喘息，布兰登笑着要他去为晚餐杀只鸡，布兰登给他灌白兰地，布兰登轻蔑地扭头看他。各种糟糕的布兰登都被菲利普忍受下来了，眼前这个还能过分到哪里去呢？再说，疯狂之后的余兴才是菲利普看重的，只有布兰登能给他的绝妙体验，得以让他暂时摆脱普通人的身份，变得更像布兰登了。  
“哦，这没什么。”菲利普轻描淡写地说。

END


End file.
